


Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Steve Rogers, Day 15, M/M, Smut, Sweet and Passionate, Top Tony Stark, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred





	Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

The alarm goes off at six a.m as it does every morning and Tony groans, curling into Steve’s warmth. Steve turns it off and presses a chaste kiss to Tony’s head. Tony smiles against his skin and inhales his scent. They lie like this for a few minutes before Steve ducks his head down to pepper kisses to Tony’s face.

“Happy anniversary.” Steve says against his husband’s neck. Tony hums and drags himself up Steve’s body to kiss him deeper. Five years as a couple, two as husbands, and Tony still can’t believe he gets to kiss and hold Steve Rogers whenever he wants.

Their kiss is lazy and slow, not heated with desire, but filled with love and passion nonetheless. Every feeling of love and lust is packed into this one kiss and it’s perfect. The perfect kiss. Tony opens his mouth and Steve slips his tongue inside.

“Skip your run,” Tony murmurs against his lips. “I have a different form of cardio in mind.” Steve chuffs, kisses Tony once more and rolls them so he’s on top of him. They’re still naked from the previous evenings activities, and Tony can feel Steve’s half hard dick against his thigh. His own is definitely becoming interested, trapped between their bodies. He licks his lips.

“What might that be?” Steve plays along, nipping Tony’s lip. Tony shivers and drags his hands down Steve’s back, gently kneading at his muscles. He settles with placing his open palms on Steve’s face, one on each cheek, thumbs dragging in small circles.

“It involves our dicks.” Tony whispers sexily. “I'm yours, baby. Any way you want.” Steve smiles, his messy hair falling into his eyes. It’s gotten long and is actually so hot that Tony really can’t complain. Steve kisses him hungrily and straddles his hips.

“God, I love you.” Steve rolls his hips and leans down to kiss his husband. “Wanna ride you. That okay?” Steve decides, rubbing his hand up to tweak his nipples. Tony reaches to his left to grab the lube, still on the table, and slicks up two of his fingers.

“More than okay, honey.” Tony says beginning to massage his entrance. “Just relax, let me work you open.” Tony says lovingly, kissing Steve to distract him as he pushes in a finger. “I love you so much, Steve.” He says it for no particular reason, other than the fact that he does and he can.

They mumble sweet nothings to each other as Tony fingers him open, scissoring his fingers. He has three fingers in Steve when Steve’s cock jumps, his first orgasm barreling through him. His cock spurts a few times onto Tony’s abs and Tony just fingers him through it.

“I love you so much.” Steve moans. “Need your dick, baby.” Steve shudders, cock standing at full attention once more. Tony just beams because he’s doing this to him. He’s the only one who has ever seen him fall apart like this, the only one who can get him hard, the only one who gets to fuck him.

He’s the only one who gets to love him this way.

“I’m right here, slugger. Are you ready?” Tony asks, hand stroking and slicking his cock at the same time. Steve nods, bending to kiss him sweetly. Tony pushes in and Steve rests his head against Tony’s forehead. He doesn’t kiss him, just breathes in the air Tony exhales.

Sex blew his mind the first few times they did it. Tony was always so feisty, so riled up, that it was impossible for him not to love it. And then the feelings came out and the first time after they admitted their love for another, Steve was hooked. The sex between them was so hot, so passionate, so emotionally charged that Steve was convinced he had died and gone to heaven. He’s brought back to the present when Tony’s mouth, his sweet, delicious mouth, was on his own. His tongue plunged into Tony’s mouth and they battled for dominance, matching the rhythm of Steve’s bouncing. Tony is rock hard and Steve is so tight and hot that he has to think of unsexy things to ward off his orgasm. Tony can feel the head of his cock hit Steve’s prostate and Steve’s back arches.

“I love you so much. You’re so good to me, such a great husband. Tony I love you so much, please make me come. Need it so bad.” Steve doubles down and Tony sits up to meet his downstroke with a thrust up into him. Steve is coming again, clenching and shouting around Tony. Tony fucks into him a few more times before he’s coming inside him.

Steve collapses onto his back, chest rising and falling rapidly as he comes down from his high. Tony presses sweet kisses to any part of Steve he can; shoulders, neck, face, hands all getting caressed by Tony’s velvety lips.

“Happy anniversary.” Tony finally says back. “Best two years of my life. I can’t imagine a life without you.” Steve blushes, eyes casted down. “You aren’t getting out of this bed, mister. We have a full day of celebrating ahead of us.” Steve quirks an eyebrow and laughs when Tony winks.

“Let’s go back to sleep, recharge and then you can fuck me in the shower. How’s it sound, slugger?” Steve can only nod, closing his eyes as he buries his face into Tony’s neck.


End file.
